


A Kiss without Your Sigh

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 致敬永远经典的《Casablanca》时间为大战结束后两年左右。黑魔王赢了，但抵抗运动没有结束，而是转为地下运动和海外。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

晚上八点，年轻的德拉科·马尔福准时走进D.M.酒吧。  
他穿着黑色长袍，长长的金发紧紧扎在脑后。他径直穿过人群，丝毫不看左右。但他走过之处，两边的声音就会悄然降低几分。直到那些声音只触得到他的背影，一切才会恢复。  
间谍和情报掮客在交换情报。  
二手贩子在交易管制物资和药物。  
密探在悄悄的观察和记录。  
妓女在虚情假意地跟目标顾客们调笑。  
无法逃离黑魔王统治的男巫女巫们在酒精和药品里沉沦。  
他们注视或者偷瞟这个酒吧的主人、酒客们的庇护者——无论你属于地下抵抗组织还是黑魔王的情报组，无论你在这儿将花光最后一枚西可还是财源广进，无论是你纯血贵胄还是最便宜的暗娼。  
憎恶、艳羡、仰慕、恐惧……他们的目光各自不同，各怀鬼胎。  
他们看这个人从自己视线里走到大堂的最里边。  
德拉科走到吧台前，布雷斯早已倒好了他今天晚上会喝的唯一一杯酒放在吧台上推给他。  
他接过，转过身，面对酒吧大堂。一瞬间，乐队停止了演奏，歌手的嘴唇离开了立麦，所有人都不再说话。  
在这纷纷扬扬的静默中，德拉科举起酒杯，一侧嘴角扬起，声音并不高，但每个人都能清晰地听到，“女士们，先生们，祝你们今天晚上愉快。”  
“cheers！”各怀鬼胎的欢呼在大堂响起。  
有人欢呼是因为这意味着手里这杯酒是德拉科请，有人是因为今天又谈成了一笔黑市交易或者又盯上了一个嫌犯，有人庆幸德拉科来了，因为只要他在，黑魔王就不会在这里抓人，也有人只是欢庆他们又多活了一天。  
这些动机纷纷扬扬回旋在大堂上空，交织缠绕，仿佛一曲末世的哀歌。  
德拉科一饮而尽，放下酒杯，转身就进了大堂吧台背后的办公室。人人都知道，如果你有任何无法解决的麻烦有求于他，同时你也出得起价，那么你可以敲门进去，做他的客户，你一定能得到这个价码里最公道的服务。  
可那些价码……嗯，往往无关乎钱，那才是最可怕的。  
出得起的人不多。  
德拉科在办公桌前坐下。桌上一堆信件和文件。他把黑魔王的先放到一边，其他的都暂时搁着。  
这时，一只公用无标记猫头鹰飞过来，从窗口扔进来一封信。  
他走过去。  
他很小心。这封信的发送人非常有心，刻意掐准了他会到达这儿的时候送信过来。这封信是给他的，并且只给他，发送人不想让别人看见。  
他远远地先用魔杖测试了一下又没有恶咒和下毒，确认无误了才走上前。  
他从不主动得罪人，但很多人因为出不起价钱就会对他怀恨在心，人的卑劣本性无非于此，不得不防。  
他低头弯腰去捡这封信。他呆住了。尽管寄信人刻意掩饰了笔迹，用麻瓜最普通的钢笔和墨水，但那个笔迹。  
那套三次换位密文系统他永远都记得。到死都记得。  
这套三次换位密文系统是他自己创建的，世界上只有两个人知道。一个人是他自己，还有一个人是哈利·波特。  
上次他看到这个笔迹写这套密文，还是在一年多前的巴黎。  
他拆开信封，里面只有一行字，“两天后这个时候来。”  
两天后。  
哈利果然来了。德拉科不关心这个头号通缉犯是怎么进来的，总之，只要进了他的酒吧，就是他的客人，黑魔王不会进来抓人。  
这是他一年来通过无数等价和不等价交换跟黑魔王达成的默契，——说是交易，也可以。  
“你瘦了，也没有再剪过头发。”哈利坐在德拉科对面那张客户专用的厚实的橡木椅子上，带着一种做梦般的神情看着德拉科。  
“说说你的要求和心理价位。”德拉科没有理会他的寒暄，靠着自己舒服的椅背，缓缓开口。  
哈利想被从梦中惊醒了一样，他坐正，“送我和金妮离开英国，去欧洲。所有的门钥匙和跨境飞路网都被监控了。你有办法，我知道。”  
德拉科没否认，“拿什么跟我换？”  
“我救过你的命。”  
“我也救过你的命，说起来，我妈妈也救过你的命。你是不是反过来还欠我一条命？”德拉科微笑着摇摇头，通常人们看到他这个微笑摇头就会自觉离开了，但这次的客户不同，他是哈利，哈利·波特。  
“我可以给你钱和等价的东西，多少都行。”  
“你知道，我最不缺的是什么？”德拉科的微笑开始变成嘲笑。  
“那你想要什么？”  
“我？我想想……给我一份地下抵抗组织的名单怎么样？”德拉科像猫看着被自己抓住的老鼠那样，饶有兴味地开始玩耍。  
“不可能。还有什么？”  
“你们的物资储藏地点？物流体系也行。”  
“一部分行吗……全部的不能给你。”  
“我不喜欢拥有‘一部分’东西。要么全部，要么免谈。”  
“那你还有什么有兴趣的？”  
“你们在苏格兰的据点？你们在古灵阁的活动资金账户密钥？嗯，很多啊，你自己看着给啊，我从来不逼迫别人交易。唉，都是别人来胁迫我，好像胁迫我就有用似的，真头痛。”德拉科揉揉额头。  
“别的呢？别的都不行吗？”  
德拉科多少有点好奇，“其实你们可以从麻瓜的路走，你们不是有一些人坐麻瓜的飞机和船走了吗？”  
“机场、码头到处都有监视……现在麻瓜的护照也没有那么容易伪造了，金妮她也不喜欢麻瓜的旅行方式。”  
“你们口口声声要保护麻瓜，却看不起麻瓜的旅行方式？哈。”  
“她没有。她只是不习惯。她从阿兹卡班出来以后身体就一直都不好。”哈利急急辩解。  
“真是个英雄和忠诚伴侣的恩爱好故事。可惜我不缺故事，来我这儿的人，人人都有一把故事，故事对我来说是最不值钱的东西，更何况，”德拉科身体微微前倾，“你这个故事吧，听起来真恶心。”  
“你还要什么？还有什么是你可能想要的？”  
“要不你和你太太只走一个？还有一个人留下？这样玩也挺有意思。”  
“不行，金妮必须得走。她身体太差，一定要在家人那里修养。我也必须走，查理召集的军队需要我。”  
“哦，原来是欧洲联军的领袖造访，失敬失敬。”  
“德拉科，”哈利这个晚上第一次称呼他的名字，“德拉科，送我们走。就当为了……我们曾经拥有巴黎。”  
德拉科脸色骤变，“你居然以为你有资格提起巴黎？你以为我没把你要来的事通报上去是因为巴黎？你以为我没第一眼就杀了你是因为巴黎？”  
“难道不是吗？”哈利喉头滚动，嘴角紧绷。  
“永、远、都、不、是。给我滚。”德拉科把手放到桌面的按铃上。黑魔王不会在店里抓人，但黑魔王可以派人在他附近布防。  
哈利起身，“如果你有了新价格，请通知我，我还会来。”他走了一步又回头，“她不是我太太。”  
哈利走了。德拉科一个人坐了一会儿。外面乐队在唱法语歌《玫瑰人生》。他走到办公室门口，蛇头戒指敲了敲木门，布雷斯立刻跑过来问他怎么回事。  
“叫他们换一首歌。法语歌以后都不许再唱。”


	2. Chapter 2

过了两天，哈利又来了。这次他是在午夜时分来的。  
他没预约，甚至是从D.M.酒吧大堂直接走进来的。当然，他还没愚蠢到忘记帽子和围巾。  
午夜的酒吧一切都是懒洋洋的。乐手无精打采，黑市交易快要收场，赌输钱的人拿最后一个西可去买酒，密探打着哈欠。  
布雷斯一眼就看出那是哈利，但他没说什么，只是瞟了个眼色，意思是让他直接进去。

哈利推门进去，德拉科正在收拾东西，他要走了。看到哈利，他停下手，“这次打算出什么价？”  
“不出价。我就想来看看你。”哈利把手里拎着的酒和盒子放在德拉科办公室上，没等德拉科示意，自己先坐下。不紧不慢地开酒和盒子。  
长相思干白和法国吉拉多生蚝。  
生蚝已经开好了，柠檬也切好了。哈利招来酒杯，自顾自地倒了两杯酒，把柠檬汁挤在生蚝上，小心地不让汁水洒出来，跟酒一起推给德拉科。  
德拉科嘴唇动了动，但没说什么，坐下接过了那些东西。  
“不怕我下毒？”哈利自己先喝了一口。  
“我死了对你没好处，”德拉科也喝了一口，“这酒还可以，酸度很好，你从哪儿弄的？”  
战时酒精制品都是管制的。这也是德拉科生意的一个重要利好。  
“走私。”  
“你们抵抗军还偷运这个？”  
“贩点私货补充资金缺口，搞地下活动很费钱的。”  
“下次帮我也运一点，我出价很公道。”  
“你这不是通敌么？”  
“这是交易。不要你们肮脏的政治立场来玷污我神圣的交易。”  
哈利低头，然后像下了决心一样抬头，“是你教会我喝酒和吃生蚝。”  
“出不起价，来打感情牌了？”德拉科讥笑地看着他。  
哈利不理会他，继续说下去，“那是我一生中最快乐的时光。从来没有那么轻松过。”  
“难道不是你和你太太为人称道的传奇初吻么？”  
“我说过了她不是我太太。”  
“一个东西，看上去像鸭子，叫起来像鸭子，那么它就是鸭子。”德拉科吃掉一个生蚝，“嗯，很新鲜，口感弹润，回甘鲜甜，这也是你们走私的一部分？”  
“不，专门托人弄的。这个季节最好的就是吉拉多，你教过我。”  
“为了求我办事，你这也是下了血本啊。可惜……”  
“你记不记得，我们那时候在巴黎，总是一打一打地去吉拉多老爹那里买生蚝，酒馆没位子就站在路边吃。吃得满手都是汁水。”  
“那么久远的事情，我早就不记得了。”  
“吉拉多老爹嘲笑我们，说吃这么多难道是因为……”哈利没说下去。因为生蚝对男人有特殊的补益。  
“说不下去了啊……说啊，继续。因为什么？”  
“你知道是什么，你记得，你就是想让我难堪，别太过分了。”  
“过分？这么隆重的词你觉得我们谁更配得上？”  
哈利没继续说话。他把手里的东西先吃了，用德拉科桌上的纸巾盒里的真丝擦手巾擦了擦手，“你没忘。你这个样子，就是没忘。别不承认了，我也没忘。承认一下有什么丢脸的？这里又没有别的人。”哈利一如既往地诚恳眼神看着德拉科。  
“那你告诉我，你没忘，你又干了什么呢？”  
“我来找你了。”  
“找我帮你办事。”  
“不，我就是想看看你。”  
“现在你看到了，有什么心得？感想？”  
“你没变，”哈利喉头滚动了一下，“人人都说你回来以后就变了，可我觉得你没变。你还是那样，你就是用你的大脑封闭术把自己封闭起来。”  
“你闭嘴。别搞得你好像很了解我一样。”  
“我当然了解你。就好像你也了解我。”  
“我不了解你。我只了解你的屁股，嗯，确实挺销魂的。”  
“别这么说我们的经历和感情。”  
“感情？你有什么感情？说你一直对我有感情，可是你总是反复推开又反复回来。在巴黎你搞得什么像真的一样然后突然就跑了。你告诉我，你有什么经历和感情？”  
“我们都有各自必须做的事情，你不会不明白。”哈利说得很坦然。  
“我不明白！”德拉科放下酒杯，“你跑了，再有消息你已经在苏格兰发表抵抗宣言，旁边站着你太太和你太太的家人，好吧，不是你太太。随便你。总之，哇，真了不起。英雄疗伤，东山再起。”  
“我没有把你当疗伤……你这么说对我，对你，都不公平。”  
“这世道对谁公平了？”  
“我从来没忘了你。”  
“我知道你没忘，要不然怎么来求我，啊？”  
哈利低头放下酒杯，站起来，绕到办公桌后面，几乎能碰到他的鼻息，“我今天不想说这些，昨天都过去了，明天还没有来。”  
德拉科没有说话，直直地看着他。  
哈利俯下身去吻他，像过去那样熟稔，从轻咬他的下嘴唇开始。德拉科没有拒绝，手搭上了他的后腰，慢慢站起来。  
哈利一只手托着他的后颈，一只手探向他的腰间。  
他们的舌头开始交缠，哈利闭上了眼睛。  
突然德拉科把哈利重重按在办公桌上，魔杖压着他的颈右侧动脉。  
哈利吃痛地喊了一声，“你干什么！”  
“拿这套骗我是吗？你以为我这么容易就上当了？你以为我会两次淹死在同一条河里？波特，你太高看你自己了！”德拉科左手死死按着他，额角青筋都起来了。  
“你松手！”哈利几乎呼吸不过来，“要不要听听欧洲联军的底细？”  
德拉科眼中的凶狠变得惨淡，他手略松了些，“果然，果然我没猜错，你还有后手。”  
“马尔福家总是两边下注，不是吗？”哈利继续喘着粗气。  
“这一年你也没白活，”德拉科松开他，“说说看。如果你骗我，我看得出来。”  
“不会骗你，”哈利站直，把衣服理了理，“你刚才快要摁死我了。”  
“说。你们到底是什么情况。”德拉科把自己和哈利的酒杯倒满。  
哈利坐回去，喝了一口，像是给自己压惊一样。

查理在欧洲招募巫师的情况总体上情况并不复杂，靠着邓布利多活着的时候的影响力、查理的外交能力、芙蓉家在法国的势力以及邓布利多留下的巨额资产，他们已经募集了一支几乎可以称得上是军队的队伍。另外地下组织在魔法部也策反了一些巫师。如果哈利能出去，一年内攻下英国魔法界的胜算很大。如果哈利不出去，那么最多也就是几年的事情。  
德拉科仔细问了人员的构成和物资的储备。哈利毫不隐晦，底牌一一摊开。  
德拉科沉默，蛇头戒指在办公桌的缓慢而有节奏的敲击，发出沉闷的响声。  
哈利任由这敲击响了一会儿，然后补充，“如果你这次帮我，我保证回来以后绝不清算你家。”  
“如果我不帮你，你们可能攻不回来。”  
“两边下注总会没错。再说，你家一直在往国外转移资产，你们在他手下并没有过得很好。”  
“我怎么相信你。还有，我怎么知道，你不会途中死了？你的人是不是真的听你的话？”  
“我会安排。要不要立个死咒？”  
“不用了。你做人要脸，这么一点小事我还是相信你的。”  
“YOU HAVE MY WORD.”哈利站起来，伸出手。  
德拉科也站起来，他们郑重地握了手。  
“不过，”德拉科坐下，“这只是意味着我觉得这个条件可行。但是我要查证你说的话是真是假。”  
“我没有必要骗你。”  
“你觉得我还能不假思索地接收你说的每句话？再说，你这个人……你的合作伙伴骗了你你也不知道。”  
“也是。你消息网络广，你去查一下也好。”哈利点头。  
“再说，把你们送走可不是送头熊那么简单，我得好好想想，如果这笔生意可以做，我通知你。”  
哈利拿起半个柠檬，叹了口气，“先吃东西吧。”  
德拉科也开始挤汁，“挺好的东西，回温就不好吃了。”  
“得趁着它们还是凉的，”哈利突然停顿，吸了一口气，看了一眼旁边再转回头来，“有人曾经教过我，在巴黎。”


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科并不是大战后一开始就在伦敦经营这间酒吧的，自然，更不是一开始就这样冷酷精明。

甚至，霍格沃茨大战刚刚结束的时候，马尔福全家以表现软弱而闻名，被黑魔王禁足在威尔特郡的马尔福庄园。一段时间之后，德拉科被放逐出境。一年后回来时，他就变成了现在这个样子，人们说他在海外游历时脑子想清楚了，当然，另一方会说他堕落了。但两方都不能否认的是，哪怕他们不愿意承认，德拉科客观上保护过他们的人。

德拉科在海外其实没去多少地方，他第一站是巴黎。一开始是因为那里有他家的产业。后来，就被绊住了。

他遇到哈利，是在一个下雨的清晨。  
那天早上他在面包店里付好钱，等待店员帮他把法棍切成片。时间还很早，店堂里很安静，他背对着店门专注于研究店员做咖啡的手势，并没有在意进来的客人。  
突然，熟识的店员来找他，“马尔福先生，能帮这位英国人翻译一下吗？真是的，现在的英国人一句法语都不会讲就跑到巴黎来。”他法语讲得很好，又是法国姓，店员一直以为他是法国人，只不过是从外省来的。  
他转过头。  
那个黑色头发的英国人跟他都呆住了。他们互相看着，像看见外星人。  
他们都知道对方离开了英国，但完全不知道原来他们都到了巴黎。甚至还在同一个街区。他们就这么互相看着，没人先开口说话。  
直到店员咳嗽了一声，他们才开始互相打招呼。  
“马尔福。”  
“波特。”

他帮哈利推荐了店里的面包。哈利不太讲究吃的，德拉科推荐什么就买什么，买了一大堆，大概够两三个成年人吃一两天的。德拉科暗自盘算，哈利跟几个人在一起住。  
付好钱，外面的雨已经很大了。他们各自抱着纸袋子站在门廊下，挨得很近，彼此都无话，德拉科说，“我留在这儿喝杯咖啡。”说完就转身推门进去。  
他问店员要了咖啡和涂面包的黄油。咖啡上来时，店员轻声说，“先生，你的朋友还在外面。”  
他看了一眼外面，果然哈利还在那儿，“他不是我的朋友。”  
“可你们认识？”  
“嗯，认识。”  
“前男友？”  
德拉科差点从椅子上掉下来。巴黎的店员怎么都这幅德行，跟你一熟就开始探听隐私。“不不不，我们以前是同学。我不知道他来巴黎了。”  
“哦，你们互相看着的样子，倒像是……”  
“以前是仇人。我去叫他进来。”

他请哈利喝了咖啡，教他辨识法国几个产区的发酵黄油和面包的搭配。  
“你吃完还要带给你的……”德拉科试着问他。  
“我一个人住。”哈利一下子就听出他的意思，“我一个人在这儿。你知道，很多人被抓走了，我被他们安排暂时避到这里。”  
这话听起来像藏着密码。但经历过霍格沃茨的人都明白，哈利说的是凤凰社和DA的很多人，比如亚瑟、金妮、比尔等等，都被抓走了，凤凰社剩下来的人联系他们在海外的势力把他安排在了这里。  
“对，你那个嫂子是法国人。”  
“是罗恩的嫂子，芙蓉。你呢？”  
“我爸妈还在家。他放我出来，但不能回去。我爸妈说宁可在海外放逐，不要回去，几乎是坐牢。”  
“所以，我们都是被流放了。”

清晨的店堂都是咖啡和烤面包的香气，而他们突然在英吉利海峡的另一边第一次开诚布公地说了真话，平平淡淡像说外面下了雨，毫无隐瞒。  
“你一个人住干嘛买这么多面包，放几天就不好吃了，像吃软木塞子。”  
“不是每天都能在面包店遇到法语和英语都是母语水平的还愿意帮自己的人的。干面包总比饿肚子强。还有，你吃过软木塞子啊？”哈利问得有点狭促，他被自己吓了一跳，他都快忘了，他曾经也是个刻薄别人的好手，尤其是对德拉科。  
“泡过好酒的还不错。”德拉科说着，自己居然笑了起来。  
哈利突然感慨，“我认识你这么多年，第一次听你讲真正的笑话。”  
“我以前不幽默吗？”  
“你那叫刻薄，不叫幽默，”哈利低下头，摇摇头，“抱歉，你帮了我，我不该这么说你，咖啡我请。”  
“我已经给过钱了。”  
“那明天的我请。”  
“明天？”德拉克意识到，这听起来像个约会。  
哈利突然脸红了，“我只是想……你不会一天喝太多咖啡，对吗？”  
“是，早上喝一杯就够了。中午之后我都喝茶。”

第二天他们是一起进面包店的。店员冲德拉科挤挤眼睛。德拉科假装没有看到，他毕竟是英国人。  
其实他们是在街角才遇到的。当然，后来，他们真的变成了是一起出门的。再后来，早上就只有一个人出门。

他们其实都没什么太特别的事情要做。德拉科家的产业都是信托基金在管。哈利更是穷极无聊，芙蓉的亲人安排好他就走了。凤凰社几乎是全然没了消息。  
他们谈一点很少的过去。  
经过了那么多亲人朋友的生离死别，他们发现过去的斗气甚至带着一点点的天真而可以怀念的成分。  
毕竟他们知道了什么真正的残酷。  
他们不提英吉利海峡那边的事，没有消息传来。他们不提未来。没人知道未来。

于是生活就只剩下了眼下和彼此。  
德拉科带着哈利到处吃东西，配酒。  
他们最喜欢吃生蚝，每个季节都有不同的生蚝，哈里最喜欢初夏的美人鱼，肉质脆嫩。而德拉科喜欢吉拉多，为那一包清甜的汁水。吃东西的间歇，德拉科就带着哈利逛书店、看展、看剧、拜访魔法小店。  
他们写信约时间，因为彼此身份特殊，怕本地巫师发现，德拉科教了哈利自己发明的三次变位密文系统。

他们的第一次是起源于在街边吃生蚝，哈利那时候操作还不是很熟练，因为聊天，汁水喷在了德拉科的白衬衫上。  
德拉科回公寓区换衣服，哈利也跟着去了。  
那是他第一次进这间公寓。公寓在生蚝铺子附近的一座高档住宅楼顶层，麻瓜看到了只会以为是楼顶的阁楼层，但实际上里面是整整一层楼面的豪华公寓。  
德拉科去衣帽间换衣服，哈利一个人站在空荡荡的客厅里，落日的余晖洒在光可鉴人的大理石地面上，无限温暖却冰冷疏离。  
这里一切都不属于他自己，他不知道可以碰什么，甚至不知道该看什么，好像不管看什么都是在窥探德拉科。  
这种感觉让他局促不安，仿佛他是个闯入者，而他站在这里的地面上都是错的。他恨不得给自己使一个漂浮咒。他强烈地想要让自己属于这里，或者这里的某种东西属于他。  
在这个远离故土和尘嚣的时刻，他需要一个定义，或者一个理由，让自己站在这里，等候欲望的撕扯。  
所以，当德拉科走出来的时候，他走过去，第一次伸手去摸了德拉科的脸。德拉科的脸是滚烫的，苍白的耳根红得透了，不知道是因为刚才喝了白葡萄酒，还是因为这突如其来的触碰。  
他们越来越近，哈利几乎闭上了眼睛。当他们几乎碰上的时候，德拉科突然一把把他推开，后退一步，看着窗外，“我不跟有女朋友的人做这种事。”  
哈利坦然，“我没有女朋友。她不是我女朋友。我们是类似于兄妹的关系。”  
“那你说起她那么伤心。”  
“我说起他们，都很伤心。因为他们被抓进去，有一大部分原因是因为相信了我，而我却依然有自由。”哈利把他的脸扶过来正对自己。  
“太寂寞了，对吗？”德拉科的手托着他的下巴，声音轻柔，语气却冰冷，“我可不会为了你的寂寞搭上我自己。”  
“你怎么会这样想？”哈利的语气好像是被冒犯了，直视着他，“她知道我喜欢你，在我知道之前，她就知道了。你跟我在一起这些天是因为寂寞吗？我不管你是什么原因，我接近你是因为我爱你。”  
“听着，”德拉科打断他，“我们到现在这种状态为止，都还是可以控制的。我们随时可以不再继续。你随时可以收回你说的那些话。”  
“我不收回。永不。德拉科，我爱你。我知道你也爱我。只是……我们之间过去有太多东西，我不可以想。别说你不是这样。就算你说了我也不信。”  
德拉科没说话，低头轻轻摇头。  
哈利的心一下子悬起来，他担心他搞砸了，突然，在大理石地面的倒影里看到德拉科突然流露出笑意然后抬起了头。  
哈利来不及反应究竟德拉科想通了什么，他只是感觉到一双瘦但有力的胳膊紧紧抱住了他，一双薄而炙热的嘴唇贴合了他的嘴唇上。他闭上眼睛，急迫地给以回应，用牙齿去噬咬那片下嘴唇。  
德拉科进入了一种侵犯的状态。他的舌尖在哈利口腔里搅动，他猛地抽出扎在皮质腰带里的衬衫，布料的褶皱摩擦得哈利腰间的皮肤发疼，但一双修长微凉的手立刻伸进衣服抚慰了他。  
他解开了德拉科的皮带扣，这是这时候他的手唯一想做的事。

“真的想要？”德拉科的嘴唇暂时离开了一下。  
“拥有我，”哈利的声音带着微微地喘息，“说你想要我。”  
德拉科用一根手指揉搓他的嘴唇，他把这根手指吸进嘴巴，呆呆地看着对方，拼命地吮吸。于是他得到了第二根手指的奖赏。手指在他嘴里粗暴地搅动。  
“要我吧。”他哀求。  
“去卧室。”

一切曾经坚固的东西都烟消云散了。

他们同出同入，牵着手在街上游荡。面包店的店员不再冲着德拉科眨眼睛，而是叫他们“我的马尔福先生和他的小朋友”。酒馆的老板总是说，“你们需要更多的生蚝，毕竟你们太过年轻。”他们对这样的暗示也丝毫不以为意。因为他们就是那样的。  
他们总是漫无目的地聊天。巴黎呆太久了，他们会说起些别的地方。哈利去过的地方很少。有一次德拉科说到自己家在南法有个小农场和别墅。哈利很感兴趣，“要不一起去吧。”  
“嗯，可以去玩几天。反正老呆在巴黎也没意思。”  
“我是说，我们可以不再回来……行吗？一”  
他们要联系你怎么办？”  
“如果找不到我，就……找不到了。也没什么。”哈利咬着嘴唇死死地盯着德拉科，等待一个回答。  
德拉科明白他的意思。哈利想要跟他……用一个古典的词来说就是，私奔。  
“好。”德拉科点头。

他们安排好时间和具体的计划。哈利想坐麻瓜的火车走，慢车，这样路上还能看看风景，如果有喜欢的地方就下来逛逛。德拉科觉得这样不错，查了一路的名胜古迹和著名美食。计划列了几米长的羊皮纸。  
他们约好分头回自己的住处把所有行李都带走，销毁曾经呆过的痕迹，在火车站碰头。

到了那天，德拉科很早就到了火车站，到检票的时间，哈利还没有来。  
他只好进了站台等。他站在列车旁，直到古老的慢速火车开始发动，列车长吹响了哨子，车轮发出整齐地滚动声，声音的频率越来越快。  
哈利还没来。  
他提着行李快要上车的时候，突然一只猫头鹰扔下一张字条落在他面前，字迹匆草。  
“DRA，他们带了亚瑟的亲笔信来。他们被救出来了。哈利。ps 我没来绝不是因为我不爱你。”  
看着字条的人呆立了很久。  
直到路过的护路工人礼貌地问他是否需要帮助，他才默然离去。  
字条被揉成了一团。

德拉科没有拆开打包的行李，因为三天之后，他回了家。  
他跟父母见了面就立刻去见了黑魔王，他们谈了很久。出来以后，他带着布雷斯开了DM酒吧。  
而哈利，救世主跟亚瑟莫莉和金妮站在一起演讲的照片传遍了英国。  
他们从来没有一方主动跟对方联系过。也从未有人透露过法国发生的一切。一切都被小心地封存起来了，就像那些曾经被打包的行李。

直到哈利重新启用那套密文系统。


	4. Chapter 4

两天后哈利按照德拉科的通知过来了。他们依旧在昏暗的办公室里隔着宽大的桌子说话。  
“今天主要交换一下我们的想法。”德拉科没有对哈利的要求说出什么明确的答复。  
“德拉科，是我伤害了你。说对不起没用，我知道。”  
“不用再提了，”德拉科咬着嘴唇，“你那时候什么都没有了，在我身上找点活着的感觉。想让自己觉得自己活着是人之常情。我接受。”  
“你为什么要用这么复杂的定义，偏偏就不肯承认我爱你？”哈利的表情像回到了当初德拉科说他跟自己在一起是因为寂寞。  
“承认？我只相信我看到的事情。我们是有过快活的时候。只不过你脑子更清楚。而那个据说被你爱过的傻瓜，他在火车站等所有的火车都走了才想明白。”  
“我们只是运气不好，整个世界都倾覆了。我们偏偏选择在那种时候……在一起。”  
德拉科看着窗外，“那不是谁选择的。我从不抱怨那个时机，因为，”他轻轻停顿了一下，吸了一口气，”如果不是在那个时候和那个地方，你根本不会看得到真实的我。”  
“不是的……”哈利声音颤抖，“我一直都爱你。你不知道而已。”  
德拉科没讥讽他，“说正事吧。”  
“德拉科，我们的痛苦微不足道。在眼下的世道，那么多人痛苦，我们必须把一切都结束掉。你开这间酒吧，你小心翼翼地走钢丝，你以自我流放为代价不让他在你家庄园里杀人。你能感受到那些山呼海啸一样的痛苦。不是吗？”  
“你说的这些，我不是很理解。我自我流放我不想让他在我家杀人也不过是因为那些声音太折磨我的耳朵罢了。”  
“我没联系你是因为……”  
“你不必解释了。他的探子的手段越来越低级，毫无美感。我讨厌那种声音。这是我的想法，具体的计划。看好，记住，五分钟之后这张纸会自燃。”德拉科把一张羊皮纸推给哈利，“记好，这是交易。”

到了那天，哈利带着金妮来了。  
德拉科的桌上放着一个双耳酒罐。他把手上日常戴的蛇头戒指取下来交给哈利，“你们到了那边，对方看到这个戒指会帮你们。现在你们一人抓这个罐子一边的环。触发的过程会有点不舒服，不过你们应该都习惯了。”  
哈利把戒指给金妮，金妮本能地往后退了一步。哈利把戒指套在她脖子上的项链上给她挂好，对她说，“你先走。我还有事。我马上来。”

金妮走了，哈利看着德拉科，“你跟我走。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不能把你一个人扔在这儿。”  
“我一个人在这儿过得挺好，走钢丝的生活真是太刺激了。我们是交易，你别自作多情。”  
“你根本不需要做这个交易，”哈利凑近他，“你不需要这个交易，我想过了，你家的资产都到了海外，你家在他得势之后没有杀过人，你根本不用怕清算。就算你怕清算，等我们赢了，你也早就可以跑掉了。你有这么厉害的门钥匙，你想去哪儿都行。你根本不需要这个交易来自保。”  
“两边下注总归是没错的。”  
“你是为了我。跟我走。”  
德拉科没有否认，面色平静，“没人会相信一个叛徒，背叛的、归顺的，两方都不会，更不会看得起一个叛徒。他们不是你，你说服不了所有人。”  
“那我留下来。我不走了。你收留我行不行？”  
“你最近搞出了那些事情。他们会想尽办法弄死你。我能力有限，保护不了你。”  
哈利沉默良久。渐渐地，他的神情像海面上漂浮的人拼命要抓住一根木头，“那我们去……去农场？就当我迟到了一年。”  
德拉科笑地悲凉，“你背后有多少人。你自己累了，你后面的人也会推着你走。”  
“我不是累了。我回来了，我送走她了。该做的我都做了。我没有对不起谁。你不知道我这一年……”  
“理想呢？”  
“不想要了，不可以吗？那些事，他们会去做的。”  
“责任呢？”  
“让他们骂我吧。没关系。”  
“你真的这么想？”  
“我真的这么想。不要了。带我去吧。”  
“好，你等一下，我拿点东西。”德拉科转身往前走了几步，在柜子前面停下，好像要找什么，突然转过身，“通通石化！”  
哈利倒在地上，疑惑地看着德拉科。德拉科走过去，拿过酒罐，蹲下来，把哈利的手指按在酒罐的环上，一根手指一根手指这样按住、掰成握紧的形状，然后对他说，“你这么想，对我来说，就足够了。我们不是为了想法而活着的。去做你真正想要做的事吧。”  
他低头轻轻吻了哈利。  
哈利在一切消失在他面前之前听到了最后一句话，这句话这个声音在往后的日日夜夜一直折磨着他的理性同时又鼓励着他活下去：“FAREWELL, MY LOVE.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了两个结局

一年后。哈利这边果然赢了。黑魔王成了一个凡人的婴儿尸体。

平行世界一  
哈利回到伦敦。他第一件事就去了德拉科的酒吧。德拉科不在那儿。布雷斯告诉他，在决战之前，德拉科安排好父母的去向，自己独自走了，至于究竟去了哪儿，没人知道。或者说，即便有人知道，也不会愿意说出来。

哈利每天下班去喝一杯。人们总以为这个年轻而资深的傲罗是在观察时局，探听消息。  
酒吧依然忙碌而混乱，赌局依然热闹，乐队依旧唱着法国歌。  
布雷斯很少跟哈利说话，他本来就自视很高，开酒吧只是为了有趣而已。  
终于有一天，在哈利又一次给了法国歌手巨额小费让她唱《玫瑰人生》之后，布雷斯没忍住，悠悠地对着虚空说了一句，“从你来过一次以后，他就不让这里再唱法文歌。”  
哈利很久没有说话，如果不是有泪水从他眼里涌出来，如果不是他要了一杯反复蒸馏过的杜松子酒，人们会以为他又被谁石化了。

那天晚上哈利喝了很多酒。他醉到举杯向所有人问好，他请在场所有人喝了一杯最贵的白兰地，像过去德拉科那样，“女士们，先生们，祝你们今晚愉快。”  
他转头问布雷斯，“他是这样说的吗？”  
没等到回答，他就醉倒在吧台上。

他把德拉科给他的蛇头戒指从脖子上挂的项链上拿下来，戴在了自己的无名指上。  
从此每个人都知道他在等谁。  
不管周围的人说什么，他还是每天都去酒吧。  
布雷斯开始愿意跟他多聊几句。  
喝多了，他会跟布雷斯絮絮叨叨。他说他总觉得，有一天，有一个人会突然推开酒吧的大门，穿着黑色的长袍，长长的金发整整齐齐地束在脑后，在众人的目光中径直走过来，到达唯一专属的位置，拿一杯酒，然后转身面对全场。  
而他会在那个人举杯之前，当着全场所有人的面单膝跪下，请求那个人同意一个亲吻。  
他每天都在等。  
那个人也许永远不再回来了，也许明天就回来。*

平行世界二  
完成最后一场大规模食死徒指控后，哈利在法庭外台阶上叫住了作为证人出席的德拉科。  
“什么事？指控作证不是都结束了么？”  
“有空吗？最近太忙了，回来以后都没找你吃个饭。”  
“我也很忙。有什么事直说吧，我没空跟你吃饭。”  
“可你总归有空，对吧？我可以等你哪天碰巧有空。”  
“如果是因为那件事情，我想我跟你说过我们是两清了。”  
“不是。是没有结束的事。”  
德拉科无可奈何叹了口气。

德拉科按照约定的时间到了哈利订的俱乐部。这是个私人俱乐部，似乎今天没什么生意，餐厅里只有他们俩。  
“你为什么不让别人知道你送我走的事？”哈利把德拉科的蛇头戒指还给他，“我见到你是总有别的人，我都没办法把这东西还给你。”  
德拉科收回戒指，“我只看结果。没有任何指控，甚至我家还得了个语焉不详的嘉奖。这就够了。”  
“他们猜测的话很难听。”  
“我不在乎。如果我说出来，他们最多觉得我是政治投机分子，两边下注而已。不说出来，他们就会认为我家的水不知道有多深，反而更加怕我，后者更好。”  
“你的想法总是这么……嗯……有趣。”  
“未知的东西令人恐惧，恐惧催生敬畏。算了，这种智慧，说了你也不懂。”  
“我是不懂，但你以后可以教我。”  
“你学得会吗？”  
哈利不介意他的语气，“那先不说这个。打算过将来吗？”  
“酒吧不开了。我想过点正常人的生活，去圣芒戈当个治疗师吧，你知道我魔药学得不错。”  
“还有呢？”  
“可能出去旅行，我想去意大利和俄罗斯。”  
“还有呢？”哈利追问。  
“没了。听说圣芒戈的见习课程很重。应该不会有太多时间干别的。”  
哈利点点头，“也是。诶，你怎么都不关心我请你吃饭是为了什么？”  
“你请我吃饭自然是要求我办事。如果我答应下来，我就要开始想怎么帮你办，如果我办不了，我就白吃了你东西，于心不安。这些都会影响我吃饭的心情。你今天这顿破费不少，我不能浪费了这些好东西。”  
哈利看着他，像看着一只很聪明的猫或者小狐狸，带着可以看出来又不至于被对方理解为鼓励的笑意，“好，那你先吃。”  
德拉科不紧不慢地把一桌子五种生蚝都吃完了，侍者撤了盘子，上了油封鸭腿。德拉科用分叉切了一块下来，没吃就点头，“你今天安排这个分量有点过分了。不过这个店的厨师一定是法国人，鸭腿非常好。”  
“嗯，我特地预约请的。你先吃，不急。”  
德拉科吃完了，用餐巾擦擦嘴和手，“你下了这么大的本钱，究竟求我办什么事？”  
哈利摇头，挥手叫了餐后甜点和咖啡，然后继续用那种笑意看着他，“你猜啊，我们有的是时间。”  
“你把这里清场了。是涉密的公事？”  
“是我包场了。但不是公事。猜猜看。”  
“不会太难，太难的话请我吃什么都没用。也不会太简单，太简单你随便说一声就可以了。嗯，这件事不会太为难我又会让我需要考虑考虑，而且你认为我最终还是会办到。”  
“差不多了。具体是什么呢？”  
“你要清场，莫非对你来说有点丢脸？”  
哈利有点脸红，“不是因为丢脸。是……是希望能清静一点儿，不要有什么因素来干扰你的判断力。”  
“嗯……你……你莫非打仗破产了，要找我借钱？我记得你说过搞地下活动很费钱，你投资的商店也刚刚恢复营业估计还没有分红。借钱没问题，关键看多少，太多的话我没那么多流动资金。”

哈利听他这样长篇大论，忍着笑又有点气，冲着俱乐部落窗外的草坪盯了三秒钟让自己平静了一下然后从口袋里掏出一个深蓝色丝绒盒子，“借什么钱，借你行不行？愿意结婚吗？跟我？”  
德拉科嘴巴紧紧闭上然后根本无法打开。  
“你别这样，我又不是石化你了，”哈利把盒子打开，推过去，“不会要我跪下吧？”  
德拉科松弛了表情，十指交错垫在脑后，腰背舒服地靠在椅背上，脸上的坏笑像个跃跃欲试去闯祸的小男孩，“你倒是先跪一个给我看看啊，我不介意。”

*这句话照抄自沈从文的《边城》的结尾句


End file.
